


Forever and Always

by kickoffursundayshoes



Series: Scavenged Love [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, bapy boys, soft, uh i just love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickoffursundayshoes/pseuds/kickoffursundayshoes
Summary: "I can’t help thinking of that stupid song you’re always singing, from Diamond City Radio… Wanderer, something or other. That song doesn’t suit you. Sure, you roam, but not that way. Ah, I’m so lost in this feeling. I love you, Michael Avila. Forever and always."MacCready writes a love letter to Michael, like a loser





	Forever and Always

_ Michael, _

_ I think you’re... _

“Gross,” MacCready sighed. 

This was always the hard part; actually expressing his feelings. Usually, he was dismissive of them. The problem was he had too many emotions. His mind was crammed full with little butterfly thoughts of Michael. His eyes, that goofy grin, the way he cared about everyone… 

MacCready couldn’t help sighing again, shoving away from the desk. He paced around the office, for once glad Michael wasn’t around to help clear his frustration. Glancing out the doors into the Castle’s corridor, he caught sight of the source of his issues darting between people and rooms. He could hear Michael’s voice ringing out, asking how everyone was and if they needed anything. His heart fluttered, and his eyes rolled.  _ General of the Minutemen, alright.  _ A small smile still managed to crack through the mask as he sat back down at Michael’s desk. MacCready leaned back in the chair, spinning around and making himself dizzy. 

Perfect moment then, for Michael leaned into the room. 

“Mac! What’s up?” His voice startled the other, who shot up, red with embarrassment. 

“Nothin’! None of your business, anyway.” MacCready slammed his hands over the papers scattered before him. “What do you want?”

“Just wanted to see you, of course,” Michael winked, blew him a kiss, and retreated. All the while, that grin was plastered on his face. MacCready could almost melt. 

He couldn’t help thinking of the sun breaking through the clouds…

_Michael,_

_Stars._

_That’s what you remind me of. A sunbeam, pure light and warmth. Shimmering and shining, reflecting in the atmosphere of my world and creating beautiful, wonderful things. Golden, luminous, blinding. Haunting and glorious. Your smile breaking through the layers of clouds, of frustration and emptiness. A sad, tear-filled cloud and you clear it away with a hug and that smile, that soft voice soothing me through the terrors of it all. When I shake and sob, inconsolable and angry. When I’m a hollow husk, reliving old nightmares, the screams on repeat in my mind. When the fury blinds me and I charge forward without caution._

_Those hands, strong and sure and warm, holding me back, dragging me from the past and into the present, curled up together in bed. Sometimes everything gets to be so, so much… I think I might explode with the stress of it all but, I know that you’re always going to bring the daybreak, the sunrise and sunset, to my life. Balance, routine. An easy schedule to fall into despite the havoc and dangers we throw ourselves into every day._

_Those eyes, puppy-dog brown, sparkling and so full of life they seem watery. Confident, observant, able to convince me of everything. I would dare say sultry at times, but that would shoot straight to your ego. At night, I can see the sky reflected in them, and during the day, they create their own light. Again, two bright stars._

_Your freckles remind me of the constellations. There’s a million different ways to map and chart them, yet they all lead me home no matter what. I always want to reach out and touch them, want to kiss every single one while you sleep in my arms… my self-control is through the roof when it comes to you, Michael._

_If I’m my own little world, a small pocket of rock and oxygen, then you’re the sun I revolve around. You bring me warmth and life, sunshine and happiness. My heart is so packed full with emotion, I’m having trouble functioning… those butterflies you always mention, well, I’m filled with them. Every time I’m with you, my stomach flutters, and hands shake a little. I hate it but, I… I love you, so I want to keep them. They let me know my feelings are real._

_You’re such a good person, Michael. I may roll my eyes and whine, but when I step back and look at all the good you’re doing here, it’s overwhelming. You’ve touched everyone in the Commonwealth, at least, and probably even as far as New Vegas. Everyone has felt the impact of you surfacing from that vault. Your shockwave has shaken everyone, but I think it’s knocked me off my feet more times than I can count. Mass Pike, Duncan, the Institute, Daniel. Your touch ripples in everything you do. Every settlement I’ve helped you build, every splinter I’ve pulled out of your calloused hands, every person we’ve welcomed, all of it has moved me. I think you’ve also built me up again. After… after Lucy and Duncan, I wasn’t the same person. I was rude, impatient, fighty and, strange enough, flighty. Let’s not mention my impulsiveness and cruelty in Vault 88. When we met that night in the Third Rail, with your cocky grin and that lipstick stained cig, I thought one of us would be dead before morning broke. I remember feeling pin pricks on my spine anytime you were behind me. I barely slept during those first weeks leading up to Mass Pike, no wonder I was so irritable and cranky. Who would’ve guessed I’d be waking up next to you, brushing the long strands of blond bangs out of your face and kissing your cheeks in the mornings. Making breakfast for the boys while you whistled along to any song you could imagine. Watching and helping you finish projects, relaxing by the stream in Sanctuary, patching your wounds. I love the domesticity of it all, but I’d rather have the nail-biting adventure that follows in your wake. You taught me how to smile again, how to soak up the sun and be happy, be free. How to love. There’s no amount of caps that would be suitable to pay that debt back, and I’m okay with that._

_I can’t help thinking of that stupid song you’re always singing, from Diamond City Radio… Wanderer, something or other. That song doesn’t suit you. Sure, you roam, but not that way. Ah, I’m so lost in this feeling. I love you, Michael Avila. Forever and always._

<strike> _\--MacCready_ </strike>

He frowned, crossing out his name. 

_ \--Robert _

He stood up slowly, holding the sheets of paper delicately, as if they’d turn to dust at any moment. Night was beginning to fall outside and MacCready felt the warmth of the dusk air in the office. He tidied up the space, placing the letter back on the desk, before heading out to join the others for dinner. He was exuberant, radiating happiness. He hadn’t felt that light… ever. 

“Hey, Mac, you seem awfully happy.” Michael kissed the top of his head. “Make any progress on what had you all tense earlier?” 

MacCready hummed, leaning into Michael, a smile dancing on his face and a giggle bubbling up. “Yeah, I figured it out. Pretty simple, really. I’ll show you after dinner.” 

Long after the sun set and the stars had risen, the two returned to the office. Michael greedily scooped up the letter, plopping down in the desk chair and reading. His expression was unreadable, and MacCready felt anxiety flood his system as he changed. A small sniffle brought him back, and he turned around to see Michael staring at him. He’d started crying, the tears flowing freely off his face onto the papers clenched in his fists. MacCready froze, feeling his heart seize in his chest.  _ I messed up, God, I messed everything up…  _

“R-Robert, huh?” Michael spoke up, rubbing at his eyes. “That was…” 

He quickly moved towards MacCready, embracing him in what felt like a death grip. 

“I love you so, so much, Mac. There’s no way I’d be able to express how much I do…” 

They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, crying and laughing, breathless on the high of their rich, pure love. 

  
_ There’s nothin’ like this in the whole world, _ MacCready thought as Michael showered him in kisses.  _ I’m selfish… I never want this to end. I hope it lasts for forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a sorta response to "My Love..." 
> 
> skfjdsjbfs 
> 
> also uh the italics bother me, too, i just dont know a better way to show the letter :) im so sorry


End file.
